As a conventional image processing device, there is a known device which determines an appropriate clipping region to be clipped from a shot frame image, in order to eliminate influence of camera shake or the like during an image-shooting operation of a video (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). The image processing device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to detect motion data indicative of how much a frame image deviates from a reference frame image (e.g., a preceding input frame image) and to move or deform the clipping region according to the detected motion data, thereby to make a correction to keep the clipping region stationary relative to motion of a camera. This image processing device calculates a movement amount or a deformation amount in view of motion according to four degrees of freedom comprising rotation, enlargement/reduction and parallel translation, or in view of motion according to six degrees of freedom comprising parallel translation, rotation, enlargement/reduction and shear, and adjusts the clipping region, based thereon.
For the image processing device, there is a known technique of accurately calculating a rolling shutter distortion component and a camera motion component (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 2). The image processing device described in Patent Literature 2 is configured to model a global motion vector expressed in the form of an affine transformation matrix, by substituting the vector into a component separation expression which separately expresses the rolling shutter distortion component and the camera motion component with use of unknown component parameters. Then, the device solves equations obtained from the modelled component separation expression to obtain each of the component parameters and individually and accurately calculate the rolling shutter distortion component and the camera motion component.